


Thunderstorm

by 24lena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24lena/pseuds/24lena
Summary: Darcy Lewis was an ordinary human until the betrayal of her most trusted friend changed everything.Now she is teaming up with the most unlike person to find the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all Jane fanatics out there. Go easy on me it's my first fanfiction

                                         Chapter 1                                                                                          I was just minding my own business working through the paperwork for Jane to work with the chauvinistic great Tony Stark, when I came about some paperwork about how the rainbow bridge works mixed with the Chitauri invasion. What is this doing here I thought to myself, so I started looking through more of the cabinets when I saw that there were even paperwork of each of the Avengers and how they fight and their weaknesses. What is Jane doing with this? So I grabbed as much as I could find and decided to take them to or contact someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. at least that is what I was going to do before I came across another file containing everything about Asgard and how to get there. I don't understand how Jane could possibly betray her soulmate, she was so desperate to find. There was even a file about me and how it was so easy to manipulate me, how I just kept on going on and on how S.H.I.E.L.D. was so easy how to hack and how they should keep their heroes files more safe. That is how she got all that information about the Avenger. If I take this to S.H.I.E.L.D. they will think I am working with her, what am I suppose to now?


	2. Chapter 2

How can I go to go S.H.I.E.L.D when the first thing they will ask is how much information did I pass on. Information that I should have never been in possession of to begin with.

"Yeah I am so dead." I said.

I don't even know if Jane is being brainwash, which to me is the most likely scenario out there. Jane is sweetest girl out, it's like comparing the Hulk with a sweet adorable puppy.

I should definitely take this seriously it's not like life is on the line. Oh wait it is!

"OKAY LETS NOT FREAK OUT!" I said. We can contact Tony Stark and he will have to investigate.

How do I even contact him. Wait, where are those papers. I start rummaging through them, bingo here go.

"Hello, this Pepper Ports assistant speaking, how may I help you? She said.

" Yes , this Darcy Lewis may I speak to Tony Stark this an emergency. "

"I am sorry that's not possible I am not allowed to transfer calls to Tony Stark." She said.

" Then how am I supposed to contact him? "

" You can leave a message and I can pass it on" she said.

" No thank you. " I said.

What I am supposed to do now? I could wait till Jane return from Asgard and confront her. But then Thor will be there and what if I am wrong and just over thinking everything and it is research to help them out instead of betraying them . But then again she did have a file about me and that does not make sense because I am nobody.

Okay let's rethink this we found a files about the Bifrost and how to get to Asgard, the Chitauri invasion, Avengers fighting tactics and their weaknesses. She's totally going psycho evil on us.

"Okay time to act Darcy." I said.

" I am so going to end up in a dark cell by those MIB agents."

I grabbed the files and ran to my room. Where is it, there come on baby load. Here we go Tony Stark you won't know what hit you. This is more difficult then S.H.I.E.L.D then again he is genius.

"SECURITY BREACH!"

"What in seven hells is going on Jarvis?

"Sir, there seems to go a person hacking my system."

"How is that possible I made you impossible to be hacked. Can you track this person to there location?"

"They are located in London, sir."

"What is so important for them to find that they would risk Iron man coming to there doorstep?"

"Your contact information sir."

"Well they certainly have a chat with me, deploy mark 43 Jarvis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer don't own any characters.

That did not go as I expected, but at least I got the information.

"Now to contact him, where are you phone? I seriously need to stop talking to myself."I muttered to myself.

"The great Tony Stark speaking."

"Seriously that is the way you answer your phone, way to be conceited."

"First of all you called me and did you do it to insult me. Who are you by the way and how did you get this number?" Was his snarky reply.

"I am Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster's asssistant you may not know me but I really need your help, I think Jane is working the bad guy and going evil on us because I just found private information of the Avengers and and Thor's home. And not nice information but weaknesses and fighting tactics. And as how I got your information I think you already know." I said. I really need to work on a better way to break the news. I can just imagine telling Thor, Hey big guy did you know Jane is traitorous bitch.

"Wait a minute are you that little thief that hack Jarvis, how where you able to that? And what is this about a sp? Never mind I will see in a few, do not go anywhere you will not like consequences."

"I'll be here don't get your panties in a twist."

Jeez I can't believe him apart from being conceited he's ass, well know that think about they do say he is an ass. Hopefully he will be able to help me. I still can't believe Jane would be capable of betraying us but she did start acting strange right before she met Thor.

Let's see what see what else she wrote about me. Why does she have photograph of my soul mark and how did she get it to begin with? I've never shown anyone my soul mark and I have always covered it, the soul mark is sacred and I've always thought only your soulmate should have the privilege of seeing it. Mine is located right above my heart it's a beautiful design of ancient symbol of the Trinity (the Triquetra).

_They say only the strongest of bonds have their soul mark located in the same spot but it is very rare for that to happen. It's only been documented to have happen five times. They say then when you touch your soulmate you will know instantly that they are your one. But if you are one of the rare ones, the one everyone wishes to have they are called the Divine love soulmate. Not to say that any other soul mark is any less valuable it just that soulmates that have the mark in same spot are rumor to have special connections. No one knows what they are just that they are more powerful because of them. It feels like you have known them your entire lifetime, the deep seated love is like nothing you've ever known._

At least that is what everybody is told. I wished that at least I had found my soulmate but that I just wishful thinking. What else does she have, now I am really freak out, she must have taken a picture while I was asleep or really drunk. Why would she even want a picture of it. It also says here that that I have tendency to get what I want in the strangest situations. What is she talking about?

The subject seems to have some kind of latent telepathic power, she also seems to have some healing but very minimal seems to exhaust herself. She really has no idea of her power I don't know how she does not know about them, specially about her telepathy, she uses it all the time. I am certain she used it multiple times on me. Okay I really need to stop this before I freak myself out more, even though I don't think it's possible.

"Hey sweetheart open this door before I kick it down!"

"Ugh! This douche is getting on my nerves before I officially introduce myself, if I didn't need him. I would have l lived the rest of my life happy without having to meet him."

"I heard that you harpy, you really are pushing it first you hack A.I. and you continue to insult me a little respect would be appreciated by the person that is requesting help from moi."

"Coming."

"Already but you haven't even seen me yet. "

"Real mature you ass!" See Darcy what you are reduce to asking help giant big baby. I cannot believe that I am going to have to work with him, no Darcy think positive you are probably just being over dramatic there has to be something reedeming about him. Just open the door Darcy before you chicken out.

"What is this I hear by that our dear Jane having certain files she's not suppose to have. Are you going to let me in or just stand there looking at me, I know if I was you I would do the same, you ca't help yourself." He said as he walk pass me into the apartment as if he own the place.

"Get over yourself, now onto business. Here are the files that I was talking about. I don't know what to do, so I thought to myself I can't go to shield they throw to me in on a little black room to never see the light of day again. So I why not go to Iron man, he has invested interests, so he will help me. Tell me I was not wrong and that you will help me."


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy

"Do you have any reason to believe why Jane would betray us and to who?"

" Look I don't know. If did, don't you think I would have already told you. What I do have is a timetable as to when Jane started acting strange. I never thought anything was wrong because she was stressed out about us not having enough money to continue her research. But that is not the worst of it, she is this very moment with Thor in Asgard probably gathering Intel on them. What are we going to do, when Thor returns with her are we going to pretend nothing is wrong or do we tell him the truth. I vote for the truth! "

I am really freaking out here, I do not want to lie to Thor. I've always felt this special connection to him and I know he will be able to tell that I am lying to him. The last thing I need is to loose another friend to all this. Plus he needs to know that his home is danger, if Jane is really working with someone that is trying to hurt then.

"No we need to gather as much intelligence as we can and figure out who she is working fo,r before we make any rash decisions. You are coming with me to Stark tower, we also need to bring in Bruce, I am sure that he will help. Now let's see those files." I hope that Jane is being brainwash like Loki. Then Thor wouldn't be hurt by this betrayal.

Tony

This getting ridiculous how could I have vetted Jane and not found out that she was collecting all this data on us. How am I going to explain it to our resident Romeo that his girlfriend is gathering crucial information on all of us and I don't know what she is planning on doing with. Why is it always me that has to be the bad guy.

"Did you read all the files?" She looks completely wreck then again anyone in her position would be too. I mean it's not everyday you find out your most trusted friend and boss betrays you. I would know I was in her position a couple of years ago and it destroys your trust in everyone.

"No I couldn't it was too much. I just don't know if should believe this is Jane. I know her at least I think I do and she wouldn't be capable of doing this. But what other explanation can there be, she even has private information about me things no one should know about me, things I didn't even know myself." I don't know what to tell her, so I just stay quiet. I can't tell her that if her suspicious are true that she won't be able to see her friend, not that she would want to.

"It looks to me like she is working with shield, but what I don't understand is why they want to know how to get to Asgard were at peace with them and believe me we don't want them as enemies if they are anything like Thor or where you fit into all this. " I told her

What would they want with Darcy is mystery too. I mean she does have abilities but why not just recruit her? No she plays a bigger part in all this, they went through too much trouble just to get this much information on her. I Just don't know what but I will find out. Plus why would Fury recruit Jane to get Intel on us if he already has access to it. No this bigger then him, that means that shield has spies within their agency or they have gone rogue themselves. And if they have gone rogue where screwed.

"Get your things were leaving, the sooner we get back we can start the real investigation. Well assemble the team not just Bruce. Jarvis prepare the jet for Darcy. I'll meet you back at Stark tower." I told as I prepared to take off.

"Jarvis call an emergency meeting." I tell him as speed up.

"Yes sir, would you require anything else."

"Just tell them to get there as soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darcy**

  
I grabbed as much as I could and threw it my suitcase and left. As soon as I got on the plane I fell asleep. Next thing I know the flying attendant was waking me up. I thought my life was screwed before it sure doesn't seem that bad now.

  
"Okay Darcy time to put your big girl panties on." I grabbed my suitcase and took a taxi to Stark tower. Stark definitely has style.

  
"Welcome to Stark tower Miss. Darcy, sir is waiting for you."

  
"Thank you Jarvis."

  
I am about to meet the Avengers in the worst of circumstances, it could only happen to me.

  
"Darcy finally! I was just finished telling my fellow partners here our newest crisis. I do not get paid enough for this." Was Stark's immediate greeting.

  
"Hi, none of you know me with the exception of Stark and agent jackass. Right Clint? My name is Darcy Lewis it's nice to meet you specially you Captain America I must say you look good by any chance have you found your soulmate or are you still looking?" They all looked at me as if I was crazy but come on who wouldn't want to be Captain Americas soulmate he's handsome and a total gentleman if what they say is true.

  
"Look can we please get back on topic here. These here are some serious allegations. Here is what we know that shield definitely went rogue." Said the captain. I really had to concentrate he was just so distracting. Look at those biceps, I am in serious trouble here. No bad Darcy focus you did not come here to ogle the good Captain.

  
"It's true Shield did rogue they tried to kill Capsicle here, as you can see it didn't work since he's here and with our very own cyborg. They retreated but not for long since we found out that they were really Hydra lying low until they could strike. And believe me those suckers don't give up they will come back."

  
"Really Tony you cannot contain yourself always having to say some sarcastic remark. Is it possible for you to act like grow up for a moment." Came the disapproving voice of the Captain.

  
" Steve please. My name is Bucky Barnes ma'am a pleasure to meet you. " The man next to the Captain intervene before they started an argument.

  
"Lets skip the introductions. So what we know so far is that Shield was Hydra but we stopped them. So how is that going to work for our dear Jane if she was really working for them now that they retreated." Said Tony not missing a beat.

  
"No first we need to figure out what they want with you Darcy. Have you ever seen any strange behavior towards you from anyone? It also says here that you exhaust yourself after using your healing abilities but that you were not aware that you had them to begin with. By the way I am Bruce Banner, excuse my curiosity."

  
"Now that you bring it up people do have the tendency to please me at rare moments especially if I get frustrated that things are not going my way. I know how it sounds but come on I just thought that they were either flirting with me or wanted me to shut up. As for the healing there was only one time but I thought that I just heal quicker and it's not like it was obvious I mean I had no comparison. Plus the doctor didn't think it was strange he just said that I made a remarkable recovery nothing out of this world." I explained to them.

  
"No there has to be more than that, otherwise they would have just taken you and made you another weapon. Believe me I know from experience." Said red bombshell better know as the Black Widow.

  
" That's true. They might fear you will fully awaken your telepathic abilities they were afraid Thor might retaliate while looking for you. It is a well known fact that he cares about you. " Agreed Bucky. He was starting to creep me out, the way he was staring at me as if I was a science experiment.

  
"You know what I think. We should just get Thor to bring Jane back and find out, what is really going on here." Said agent jackass.

  
"So what are you just going to stand up on the roof and yell hey Thor we need you to bring your lying conniving girlfriend back we have a couple questions for her. Yeah that will go well." Was Tony's sarcastic input to that idea.

  
"For once I agree with Clint on this we do need to inform Thor. If was in his shoes I would want to know that my soulmate betrayed me and why." Bruce quietly but forcefully reinforced Clint's idea. He looked like he was going to go himself and start yelling at Heimdall to get Thor down here.

  
"Okay let's put it to a vote, who else thinks it's a good idea?" Asked the Captain. All them agreed except for Tony but I think it's was just him being Tony and going against the current. Not that surprising if you ask me.

  
"So who is going to have the honor of calling him so to speak. I volunteer Darcy she is the most likely to come out this unscathed." I am seriously starting to hate that sarcastic voice. But he got what he wanted everybody was staring at me expectantly.

  
"Fine Tony anything else that you want me to do while I am at, why not make me tell him everything else!" I exclaimed. I was at my breaking point, don't they know that this harder on me then it was for them.

  
"Since you so readily agreed I think that is a good idea. Now chop..chop." He clapped his hands and started leading us to the roof. Once we got there they just stood there and waited for me to call Thor.

  
"Heimdall, buddy I really need your help, can you please get Thor here." We waited for a couple of minutes, then suddenly the Bifrost open and Thor and Jane were standing there with a puzzled expression.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell if you are looking the story's Thanks.

**Darcy**

" Lady Darcy Heimdall called upon me and informed me you required my help quite urgently, is something the matter. Are you hurt? Do you require me to pummel someone. Just say who, was it the Man of Iron he is known to be quite the ladies man. " Was Thor greeting. He looked directly upon me as if ascertain himself there were no injuries. Then he briskly started walking toward us almost dragging Jane with him.

They all gave me incredulous looks as if to ask me are you serious. He didn't stop until he was within reach and stared expectantly waiting for my reply.

  
"I am fine Thor. There is a more serious matter that we have to discuss but it would better if we did it inside. Hello, Jane how was your trip to Asgard? Find anything interesting?" Was my only reply. and started walking inside, I just wanted to get this over with. He just gave me speculating look but obediently started following us inside.

  
"Oh Darcy you should have seen all these marvelous creations they have there. There are no words to describe it, just imagine what we could do with the technology they have I mean they are primitive in some ways but they do have some advances that we have only ever dream of achieving."

  
She seem so excited over her discoveries and all I could think about is why Jane, why betrays, you were like my sister. What did any us ever do to yo to deserve this? I mean looking at Thor holding her hand and knowing he has always been so happy with her. Without any idea that just in few minutes I am about to destroy his life.When we arrived to the common area we sat down. There's was an awkward silence with no one knowing what to say. That is until Stark cough and said "Darcy."

I just closed my eyes and prayed. No Darcy you have to do this think of what can happen, people can hurt if all the information Jane has falls into the wrong hands. But how to start. "I didn't want to be the one that has to do this but we'll here I go. Jane we know you have been collecting all kinds of information on the Avengers, Asgard and the Bifrost particularly the strenghts and weaknesses. You even have a lot about me things no one knew about and things I myself did not know. We think you are working for Hydra. We don't know what you're goal is. You might as well admit it, now that Hydra has been defeated. What do you have to say for yourself? " I then turn and told Thor. "I am so sorry Thor to spring this in you but I didn't know how else to say it."

 

  
She just stare at us gobsmacked. But then there was a sudden gleamed in her eye, I turn to see if someone else caught it but looked like it was only me.I couldn't tell what it meant but it gave me the shivers. Then it was gone like it was never there.

 

  
"What is the meaning of this Darcy, accusing my soulmate of betraying me, that is impossible. I never would have thought that you were capable of such thing. When my Jane told me that you were were envious of our bond I did not want to believe her I told her you were happy for us. And the rest of you how can you agree with this blasphemous accusations you know it is impossible for a soulmate to hurt each other much less betray one another." He looked so hurt but that soon turn into rage the more he talked. But the worse was the look he gave us as if he didn't recognize us.

 

  
"Oh come on Thor were all here because we want know what what your girlfriend was doing with all that information not to know about your love triangle." Of course Tony had to make it worse. He just doesn't know when to keep quiet.

  
Good thing the Captain came to the rescue. "Everyone calm down let's talk rationally."

  
"Talk Rationally! Are You kidding me how am suppose to be calm when there could be people out there that knows how my suit works." Tony was on a row waving his hand like maniac.

  
"I don't know what Darcy may have told you but none of it is true. Thor see what is happening here, I told you she was up to no good, now she has turn your friends against me with all these baseless lies." She look so sincere that even I was having a hard time not believing her that is if she wasn't just calling me two faced liar.

  
Then she turn towards me. " You think I don't know what you are doing but I do. You are the one that was always hacking Shield and you were always asking me questions about Thor and his home and now all of the sudden Hydra falls and you find files containing all this information and bring it to the Avengers and it's me that you decide blame. You did this because you have no way out this, Hydra abandoned you didn't they. But you could have run but you didn't because you always wanted Thor I knew it from the beginning you were always giving him this longing looks. I just never said anything but accusing me of betraying him is the worst mistake you could have done because that there proves I am innocent. "

 

  
I cannot believe she just turn this all around on me as if things could get any worse. Famous last words.

  
"Jane if was a spy why would I willing give the Avangers the files and implicate myself. Files that say I have abilities, I could have just kept quiet and no one would have found out. I didn't even know I have abilities, so why expose myself. You are just trying to get out of this but it's not going to work." But even as said this I could see the suspicious looks were now directed at me. "Come on you guys, are you seriously buying this?

 

  
"Thor you have to believe me you know that I am incapable of doing something to hurt you." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

  
"Bringing us those files is a genius move if you wanted to throw people of your scent." The Black Widow and gave me a devious look.

 

  
"She's right, you bringing us all this makes sense if you wanted to exonerate yourself and continue to be a spy. It's what I would do. Muttered Clint.

  
"You been using your telepathic abilities us, that's why we believe you easily?"Bucky said angrily. "I promise myself this would never happen to me again." He said quietly to himself.

 

  
"It makes perfect sense you were even able hack Jarvis no one has been capable of that before. That is until you but you were trained for this, weren't you?

  
Then the Black Widow stepped forward and started asking me. "Are you working for Hydra? What do they want? Are they trying to to start a war with Asgard. Do they want the Tesseract is this why you wanted to separate Thor from Jane? So you would be there in his time of need and then you would be a step closer to the Tesseract. It's that that what they are after? Answer me!" By the end of tirade we were face to face.

  
I was just frozen I didn't know how to respond anymore, how could they believe I was capable betraying anyone. Then again they didn't know me, they just met a few hours ago. So I turn to Thor for support but was met with a cold detached look. So I just stayed quiet and stare at them defiantly I was not going to give them any more explanations. I gave them evidence, yet they did not believe. What more could they possibly want. As I was lead away, I gave one look back at Thor to see if he would intervene but he just look away. It was then that I met Jane's eyes and she gave me a smirk and that's when I saw her eyes flash blue for a moment.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The room I was brought to was not what I was expecting. I was imagining them throwing me in a cell and for them to start interrogating me right away. That would have been better than this isolation , not knowing what they are going to do me.

 

How did it all come to this. I was just twenty five years old, existential she felt like she had lived ten lifetimes. Perhaps it was childish of her to want to go back to yesterday before she found out all this. Then she would live in ignorance of her friend betrayal but, at least she would be happy.

 

And God did it hurt knowing that she meant so little, that it was easy to be cast aside like yesterday's trash. Just remembering with the cold indifference that all of them treated me with. Especially Thor he promised that he would protect me against anything or anyone that would hurt me. I guess he never thought he would be the one that would hurt me the most.

 

But underneath all that sorrow the beginning of anger and resentment began to stir. A voice in my head whispered seductively **_"Do you really want to stay here were they will lock you up and forget about you. I could help you escape and reap vengeance on all of them. Just imagine all we could do if you let me out."_**

 

  
"Darcy you need to stop this. Don't give give up hope sooner or later that will realize you had nothing to with this" I reassured myself and try to calm this rage inside. It won't help me in any way just turn me into a person I won't recognize. If they is something that I am sure is that I am strong enough to raise above anything thrown at me. And this will not be the exception.

 

"Do you really thinks that's going to help you mortal," I heard from behind me.

  
I spun around and came face to face with Loki. He was casually sitting in the chaise, he was wearing his asgardian robes. He sure look regal and healthy for a person that was locked up.

 

"What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be locked up in Asgard," I exclaimed. I back up against the door and waited for his next move. I was ready to start yelling for help at slightest sign of threat.

 

"You mean like you," I retorted . " Don't worry mortal I am not here to hurt you quite the opposite. We were sent here by my mother, she foretold that you were the rightful owner of the infinity stones and that you would be danger. We are to be your destined protectors so expect to sees us from now on, " I explained to her. As if I really wanted to explain to her that I was bound to her. That is I stayed and did my duty that I would finally find my soulmate. I would have no need to continuously pursue to be better than his brother.

 

"What does that have to do with me!" I exclaimed. " please don't say it's me I have enough problems of own. Now here you are telling me that I own some fancy stones. " Really could it any worse. I wrapped my arm around myself I don't know how much I can take before I decide to give up.

 

"And here I thought you mortals were feeble minded. Of course it is you or is there another midgardian that was procreated from the Man of Iron that helped Thor reclaim his power. Because I know of only one and that is you," I sneered at her. Really these mortals were so simple minded, here I was telling her that she is own one the most powerful objects to ever exist. And here she looks like she is about to have a break down, she should feel honor.

 

I wanted to shout to the world and say, why?why me? But no I don't get reprieve I have to keep going otherwise I'll collapse.

 

Then I figure stepped forward. "My lady please excuse Loki he didn't mean to be so uncaring towards your pain. I believe we met when Thor was exile my name is Fandral. I wish it could under better circumstances, but alas," he said apologetic . He then stepped forward and grabbed my arm a placed a kiss and bowed.

 

This was surreal, I could not believe that I was the daughter of Tony stark much less that I had two protectors and that I was the owner of the infinity stones. Which I still need to ask what they are. Her chest felt like it would cave in any moment now.

 

"Please explain yourselves. Why is the most self serving man here  for? And why would I need protectors for? Are you sure you got the right girl? Because Tony Stark is not my father.

 

"My lady, what Loki says is nothing but the truth. Her majesty, came to me before she passed and explain that I had to work with Loki to protect you," I replied. My heart swelled with sympathy toward her she looked so breakable."She told us that is was of out most importance that nothing happen to you and to train you for what was to come. She said you would be the future of Asgard and the nine realms," I explained seriously. She needed to know that she meant everything to the future.

 

"So we need to get you away from here and take you to Heimdall, so if you would," I extended my hand.

 

"But if leave they will think that everything Jane said is the truth, I can't let them think that I betrayed them. Especially Thor he will never forgive me," I pleaded to them as looked at the door wishing that Thor would come through so that I could explain everything to him.

 

"My lady, we have no time we need to get you there now we might not have a lot of time before the one that is after the stones finds out about you," I said as pulled her to me. But she continued to protest.

 

" We have no time for you to go and plead your case with buffoon, what part don't you get that if something were to happen to you nothing else would matter. As much as loathe to say this you are the only one that can save the future. So let us depart, " I pulled her from Fandral as he touched my shoulder and transported us to were Heimdall would open the Bifrost.  
  
Once we got there Heimdall open the portal and next thing I knew I was staring at Heimdall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my grammar is terrible, but English is not my first language. So bare with me unless there is someone who wants to be me my beta.

"Lady darcy, I welcome you to Asgard," he drew his sword from the dais and walk towards us. "I know you are in a state of shock and have many questions, but let us move to a more private setting."

 

He lead the way with us in his wake. As we walk I could not help, but admire his stature with his golden armor he made quite the imposing figure. Whenever I imagine Heimdall I never thought he would be so golden for gods sake even his eyes were gold. I gotta say he is quite handsome, I wouldn't mind getting some of that. Fandral gave me smirk as if reading my mind.

 

Heimdall lead us through clearing with full of beautiful flowers, but what caught my attention was a giant tree with golden apples. The desire to walk forward and get on my tip toes and pluck one was almost too much. I had already started walking when suddenly there was tremor and a shield went up over the clearing, at the same time a women appear near me out of thin air.

 

I screamed and jump back bumping into Fandral, who just chuckled and held me. They did not seem surprise as if they knew she would show up or were waiting for her. I took a minute to slow my heart down and watched her. She looked ethereal with her milky white skin, golden locks, and her attire was nothing but beautiful it was almost as white as her skin. But, what made her stand the most was her black eyes. They gave her an ancient loo, but at the same time spoke wisdom and secrets.

 

"Hello Darcy Lewis, I have been waiting to meet you for a long time," she said while scrutinizing my face as she could see my soul by just looking into my eyes.

 

This has to be dream, I pinched myself to wake up. But, nothing happen so I stare like idiot when it seem I would not speak she tilted her head and started speaking.

 

"Step forward child this is not a dream. My name is Skuld and I am a Norn one of the three guardians of Yggdrasil. What is Yggdrasil, you may wonder? Yggdrasil is the mythical tree that connects the nine words. As a rule we never interfere we just watch the going ons of the universe. I am going against my sister in this, but I realized that if I don't help, then there won't be anything left watch over, but death all around. However, that is for another time the reason they brought you here is because we need you to eat one of these apples. "

 

That snap me out of my trance. "Why would I need to eat it in the first place, what is so special about them?"

 

"They grant immortality," replied Skuld.

 

I stiffened like a board when I registered that statement. Suddenly I found my hands interesting, taking a few deep breaths will thinking of everything that's happen so far. Living forever watching everyone die around me did not sound like something that I wanted to do. What about when I found my soulmate then I would have to watch him die, how could live after losing him. I don't think I could choose that, even if the world was in danger. Then I heard it again that seductive voice inside my head telling me everything I wanted, but would never voice much less act on it.  _"No just think. Us living forever without the fear of having to die. We'll rule over all these lesser beings and once you find your soulmate, we will come back and steal an Apple for him. With me beside you no one would be able to stop us, you may not be able to use your powers, but I on the other hand can do anything that I desire with them. All you would have to do is let go of these pesky morals you have"_ it said.

  
Shaking head and not even bothering dignified it with a reply. I turn to the people that were waiting for me to answer. So I squared my shoulders and met everyone's eyes and I took a step forward and started to question them before I decided anything.

 

"Can somebody please explain what is happening first? I admit I can take a lot, but I think I am justified in saying that this too much for anyone," I said.

 

" You are right Lady Darcy, we have not been very forthcoming. Let us begin, " said Heimdall will giving my shoulder a supportive squeeze.

 

"Just after Thor return from Midgard queen Friga and Skuld, came to me and said that they needed my help. There was a darkness coming like nothing we have ever seen before and it would end all Nine Realms. But, they had also seen salvation with the future king of Asgard and his mortal soulmate. Together they would face many challenges; however they would prevail they bonded and gain the power they were meant for," he stated. He than turn to Skuld as if to say it's your turn.

 

I guess he caught the her attention because she continued where he left off. "So we agreed that when the time approached that we would send your protectors to you and have them bring you to us to train you. But, before we start I need you to eat the apple it will make your life span equal to that of your soulmate and make you more durable which you will need for this," she finished by plucking an apple and offering it to me.

 

I stared at it but I didn't take it, I still had a lot of questions before I decided to do anything.

  
"So what you are all saying is that the only hope in stopping whatever is coming is for me to bond with Thor, but I am not even his soulmate! I exclaimed. "Do you even know who or what is coming to destroy everything as you say?"

 

However, I did not let them answer me, I continued with my rant. "Why do you guys think it's me? To begin with Tony Stark is not my father and Jane is Thor's soulmate. So there is no way that I am the owner of this Infinity Stones, whatever they are," by the time I was finish my voice was unsteady and breathy.

 

"Lady Darcy, you need to calm yourself, let them continue," Fandral croon soothingly. Before continuing.

 

"As we explained to you before the women would be mortal, she would also be born from the Man of Iron and last but not least she would help the banish prince reclaim his rightful place and power. At first we thought as you, that lady Jane was the one," here he began to pace uncomfortably and run his hand through his hair.

 

He couldn't seem to be able to go on, so he look towards Loki and made a hand gesture.

 

"Of course it comes down to me to be the bearer of bad news . What my cowardly companion is trying to tell you is that we look into to her and found that she is working with the mad titan called Thanos....

 

"Thanos, is a very powerful cosmic warlord, who rules over a distant region in space. He also commands a massive army known as the Chitauri. I believe you have seen them before when they attack Midgard. His main objective is to obtain all the Infinity Stones. As for your earlier question of what the Infinity Stones. They are six immensely powerful soul gems, whoever collects them all gains virtual omnipotence and omniscience. However each gem is powerful and controls a different power such as the mind, the soul, the space, the power, the time and the reality ," interrupted Heimdall.

 

"How exactly is Jane working with Thanos?" I asked

 

"Loki and I went to Heimdall and Lady Skuld, when we found that lady Jane was not the daughter of the Man of Iron. We were perplexed you see since she was Thor's soulmate, she also helped him gain his power and return to Asgard. That is when Lady Skuld, informed us that lady Jane as not the one we were looking for that she was working for Thanos. Thanos had given her an amulet that made Thor susceptible to her and was why he thought she was his soulmate. We do not know how she met Thanos or when, but we are certain that she has been working with him since before she met you, " explained Fandral.

 

"Now that we have answered all your questions are you going to cooperate and eat the apple. So we may start your training, don't forget where your dear friend is at right this very moment with your soulmate and new friends. We still do not know what her intentions are towards them and you are nowhere near strong enough to confront her. Thanos must have equip her with her very own powers just like he did with me. I suggest that you be a good little mortal and eat that apple," he sneered towards me.

  
Loki was right really there was no choice not when my soulmate was at stake. But, it all made sense, why I was inexplicably drawn to Thor and why Jane never let me get close to him. She was always sending me on errands when Thor and I were getting anywhere near to touching distance. Why didn't I ever notice that Thor and I have never touched if I am a very tactile person, that should have been the first clue. She is not getting away with this No one is stealing my soulmate from me. I have been waiting for him my whole life. Oh he'll no!  
 _"Just let me out and I will destroy her and anyone who dares to take our soulmate,"_ there it was that voice again.

 

It was starting to freak me out how much everything she said was starting to be so tempting. Before I gave in Skuld clear her throat, gave me a pointed look and offered me the apple again.

 

"As much as I hate you Loki, you are right," I took the apple and ate it. It did not take long for me to start feeling the effects, once I finished it I felt everything go black and I knew no more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I want to know your opinion. Thank you.


End file.
